zero_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero Earth Gang Leaders
These are a few of the current Gang Leaders who are high in power within Price City. Some are twisted killers, some are sadistic torturers and others may just be down right crazy. mob.jpg The Sons of Darkness - Salvator Mundi Code Name: The Demon's Head Age: 32 Location: The Gates Threat Level: 10 Information: Salvator Mundi is a ruthless militant leader who controls one of the biggest and most powerful gangs of Price City. Standing at 6'7 and almost 300lbs his physical size is almost intimidating to the point of not wanting to do anything against him. To add to the intimidation factor he has, Big Sal wears a metallic mask with pronged out to look like demonic teeth. Any person who tries to work with Big Sal walk on egg shells because of how ruthless Sal is. Any sign of a person working against what he wants ends up with a broken back for their efforts. Using physical violence to get everything that he wants, he has no problem in mass genocide of other gangs and clans. What he does to those who go against him and puposely try to dethrown him is a lot worse than just simply breaking their backs. Known to be a ruthless leader, he will have his men kill off all of the lower ranks of the enemy gang before he has his torturers go to work on the higher ranks. Sal's torturers called "The Witches" are some of the most sadistic women in all of Price City. And what they come to do with their victims is like reading out of a scary movie beyond imagination. The Reapers - Roger Corwin Code Name: Grim Age: 38 Location: The Gates Threat Level: 6 Roger Corwin is a long time known mob boss in Price City. His signature look is a white suit with a complimenting black skull mask. No one has seen what Roger looks like underneath the mask though many have tried to take it off of him. His special brand of power is torture and he is damned good at it. Finding any kind of way to work the human body so he can get what he wants. Though his threat level is at a six, he is a very dangerous man to cross. Having many men under his payroll, he also has the police department in his back pocket. The Bassani Family - Frank Bassani Code Name: Big Nasty Age: 45 Location: The Gates Threat Level: 8 Frank Bassani comes from a strong traditional Italian mob family. He is one of the main rivals to Salvator Mundi in terms of physical strength and intimidation. His family has been apart of the Price City mob scene for generations and Frank is determined to see his family get back to the top. Frank comes with a traditional mob style personality and work ethic. This gives him both advantages and disadvantages between him and the other gangs and clans. Everything he knows comes passed down through the family lines and without military training under his belt; it comes difficult to fight against gangs like The Sons of Darkness. But that doesn't stop him from being an aggressive powerhouse with his men. Surviving off brute strength and intimidation, Frank pushes himself into a high threat level because of his unforgiving and merciless behavior. Category:Information Category:Gang